e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel
Rachel Leyton was the head of the Virtue organisation with the power of Suggestion. Biography Rachel was picked on by others over the fact that she was a virgin and for maintaining a pure lifestyle. She did not approve of those who got drunk, did drugs, had unprotected/pre-marital sex and dressed/spoke inappropriately. She was first seen hanging around outside the community centre with a small group of youths, having just started the Virtue organisation, a group dedicated to teaching others about the errors of their lifestyles. The Misfits initially ridiculed her efforts, until one day when Rachel confronted Alisha in the toilets. She scolded her for her style of clothing before placing Alisha under her influence with her power. The gang immediately sensed something wrong about Rachel when her group suddenly became bigger. Rachel tried to influence Nathan, but failed when she noticed that he was wearing headphones. Overtime, Rachel had Curtis captured and brought in so that she may also infuence him, as witnessed by Nathan, Kelly. Rachel was soon interviewed by a news crew, to which she used her power to influence anyone watching. When the three attempted to reclaim Alisha, Rachel sent her followers after Nathan and Simon, while she captured Kelly and influenced her. The next day, Rachel was confronted by Nathan with a gun, who lead her onto the roof of the community centre. After a lengthy and inspired speech, Rachel noticed that Nathan's gun was, in fact, a water pistol. After a brief struggle, Rachel was pushed off the roof and fell to her death, upon which everyone affected by her power was released. Moving on Rachel's spirit returned when Jonas, a former fraud spirit medium now given by The Storm the power to allow spirits to manifest, performed a seance for the Misfits gang in the community centre, where Rachel was resurrected along with the deceased probation workers Sally and Tony. Rachel was confused about why she had returned, and after some discussion with the group, assumed that she needed to experience the things she was initially against - drinking, drugs and sex. Rachel was disappointed in the fact that there is seemingly no God; whereas she was previously religious her spirit had actually lost its faith. After several sessions of drinking, smoking and sex with Curtis, Rachel instead felt ashamed for her recent behavior and was upset that she hadn't moved on. When Rudy told her about Tony and Sally, and how the latter thought she was back for revenge (whereas in Sally and Tony's case, it was to learn the truth and find redemption), Rachel immediately assumed that her unfinished business was to take revenge on the Misfits and moves on.]]group. She took a stanley knife from the storeroom and approached Kelly, Curtis and Rudy in the corridor. She told them that she sought revenge over her death. However, at that moment, Simon and Alisha emerged from the locker room after having sex, upon which Rachel swung the knife and slashed Alisha's throat. Immediately after this, Rachel disappeared in a bright light. Powers After the storm, Rachel gained the power of suggestion, which enabled her to brainwash others into blindly sharing her beliefs. This was likely a reflection of her own views on the lifestyles of young people in modern-day society. In order for Rachel to activate her power, she merely had to speak "You don't need to behave like this. You can be so much better." Using this power seemed to affect electronic items nearby - for example, a fan started to spin more slowly when Rachel brainwashed Alisha. Rachel's eyes would also turn an intense shade of blue as she spoke. It was shown that the only way for Rachel to fully influence another is if they actually hear her talking; when she tried to use her power on Nathan, he was busy listening to music on his headphones, a trick that was later exploited when he, Simon and Kelly tried to rescue Alisha. However, Rachel had not fully grasped the true extent of her power. While in the storage room with Nathan, she explained that she didn't know how to reverse her power to release everyone. Like Sally and Tony, she did not retain her power after her spirit was temporarily brought back to life. Trivia *Rachel's power reflects how she felt about other young people's "impure" lifestyles (e.g. drugs, drink-driving, pre-marital sex), disapproving of their choices and wishing them to live "pure" lives. Category:Others affected by the storm Category:Series 1 Enemies Category:Series 3 Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alisha Daniels Category:Curtis Donovan Category:Rudy Wade Category:Enemies